


*Loki* A Twist Of Fate

by RedStarFox



Series: The Avengers Love Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Child Soldiers, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Odin (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Marriage, Mostly Fluff, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFox/pseuds/RedStarFox
Summary: What if Loki fell to earth met a baker hiding from her past never tried to take over the earth and fell in love and tried to start fresh with a new lifeBut nothing stays hidden for long and pasts catches up will they stay strong or Run





	*Loki* A Twist Of Fate

“I could have done it, father, I could have done it for you, for all of us,” Loki said as he looks up to his father from where he was dangling gripping the staff the dark abyss looming underneath him ready to swallow him.

“No Loki” was all his father said and the unsurprising realization of the fact that no matter how hard he tied or what he was willing to do to get his approval will never be enough, it will always be Thor and that will never change and because of his betrayal his mother would be heartbroken and disappointed it was one thing he never wanted to do is hurt his mother it was better of if he was dead so he lets go.

“Loki no”thor cries out watching as his brother plummets into the abyss.

“No” Odin mutters in regret as he too watches his son fall and disappear.

<<<‡>>>

If saying today was a shitty day was an understatement, in between getting the pastries and other baked goods ready for her to open for the day she broke a window then while cleaning the broken pieces of glass she goes and knocks down a whole tray of eggs giving her no choice to order new ones which in turn came late including her grumpy customers ordering their coffee or tea whichever they prefer all while her workers were late, the morning was gruesome and due to the shitty day the weather went south as the nice sunny day darkens with clouds and thunder, deciding not to chance power outage she send the wonderful employee who did come in early home and closed up early.

So here she is outside her bakery struggling with the damned door that doesn't want to lock “would you lock already, you stupid door” Brie curses kicking the door, she knew she had only herself to blame the lock had been giving her problems for a year now and she would always find something else to do instead of fixing it, giving it one last try brie slid the key into the lock as she turned it, it gave that satisfying click sound stating it had locked “Yes finally” Brie gave a shout of victory but it didn't last long for rain started to pour down heavily “Oh come on, give me a break” brie said looking up at the sky wiping off the raindrops as they landed on her face, reaching for her umbrella only to realize she had left it inside her shop “You have got to be kidding me” Brie said irritatingly as she bangs her head against the locked door.

Huffing brie let out a long breath she bundled her coat tight against and pulling up her collar guess she was walking home in the rain that's just great, passing an alleyway on her way home brie spotted a figure lying still on the ground it wasn't uncommon for there to be homeless people on the streets but due to the shelter that was built recently all of them went there to sleep at night and there weren't a shortage of beds, brie wanted to walk past but with the rain and cold brie just didnt have the heart to leave him out here so she approached him as she got a closer look at him she noticed the green and gold clothing he was wearing which was odd.

“Okay you are most definitely Not homeless” Brie muttered as she shook his shoulder to wake him but there was no response she grabbed his shoulder turning him slightly that when she notices the blood washing away with the rain alarmed Brie turned him on his back looking for where the blood was coming from noting half of his face was covered in blood where there was a long deep gash and he had bruise on his jaw she didnt know if there were any other serious injuries other then the ones she could see but he needed medical attention which left her is a sticky situation this may not be a small town but it wasn't big either hospital were hours away and at this time and during this storm all the clinics were closed, with no car or any means of transport she couldn't take him to the hospital.

There was only one choice she could make other than leaving him there to bleed to death is to take him home so she could help him lifting him slowly hoping she didnt cause more harm than good “you are being a total idiot Gabriella picking up a complete stranger and taking him home with you” she said as she started making her way home.

“I mean seriously you have no idea who this guy is he could be, a...a kidnapper or worse a...a Murderer until you show up in the newspaper the next day”

“*Breaking news* friendly baker goes missing yesterday, she was last seen helping an injured man,”.

“OR”.

“*Breaking news* local baker found slaughtered in her own home no evidence has come to lite to who had done the crime"giving her best news anchor voice as he stops to adjust the unconscious man in her arms.

“Or better yet this is exactly how Obsession starts helping an injured man get better and get back on his feet and then it goes from flowers to inviting you on dates that are declined gently which turns to bump into one another at random times going with”

“*oh, I'm so thankful for what you did for me back then*" with a Grateful charmed tone in her voice.

“Now Be Mine,” Brie said with her best Smeagol impersonation making her giggle only to realize she had been talking to herself all the way home“great now I'm going crazy,” Brie says shaking her head she sat the stranger against the wall beside her door so she could unlock it and then carried him back inside laying him down on the coach before closing the door.

Looking at the stranger the rain had mostly washed the blood away but his face was still covered and both of them were drenched heading towards the bathroom brie grabbed a towel and quickly started drying herself off stripping away the wet clothing and putting on her p.j's, finishing Brie grabbed a few towels and cloth she needed to clean him up before she could heal him so she could see the extent of his injuries.

It was a somewhat hassle to get his wet clothes off due to the fact it was leather but a struggle and few moans of pain later he was undressed and under a warm blanket as she wiped off the blood she noticed he was quite handsome underneath the grime the fact that she couldn't take her eyes off of him was starting to become a problem.

After brie was done she set to work placing her hands on the gash and bruise she closed her eyes and reached inside her, feeling the palms of her hand tingle, she focused on closing the gash and healing the bruise, moans of pain echoed through the room she knew it could hurt, she just hoped a fever hadn't set in before she could heal him healing his system was a lot different then just healing plain wound it took way more power and concentration then she had to do so.

Seeing the stranger in pain made her feel something in her chest she couldn't explain it, it felt wrong like she didn't want him in pain and that made her feel even more fraught, she shouldn't be feeling this for a stranger a person she didn't even know, she had closed herself off for so long so that she wouldn't be in any to get caught she worked to hard for it to go wrong.

After being satisfied with the way she healed him she covered him up and stood by the fireplace she needed to start a fire so he could stay warm and get better than leave the feelings she was getting from him was unsettling.

Checking on the complete stranger again brie made her way toward the kitchen she hadn't eaten anything since lunch and soup would not warm them up it would also help him get better, she needed a distraction from thinking about the feeling she had been having.

As she was adding the last vegetable Brie heard a stumble and grunt, rushing out she noticed the stranger trying to stand up from the couch which was not a good idea because he could hurt himself again.

“Woah Woah” brie rushed out catching him as he fell lifting him back on the couch “You're not supposed to be up”.

“Where am I,” the stranger asks looking around the room with groggy eyes, what wasn't a good sign.

Covering him up again “You're are at my home,” Brie said tucking the ends into his legs and feet“ you were injured, I'm making you some soup to make you feel better” she continued but it fell to deaf ears, she glanced up seeing the stranger had fallen back to sleep feeling his forehead the clammy heat confirmed her suspension “Great you have a fever”.


End file.
